savemelollipopfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina
"My name is Nina,and I'm a pretty average, ordinary girl. At least I was until one day, I accidentally swallowed something called the Crystal Pearl." ''-Nina, in the introduction'' Nina is the main character of the Mamotte series and is friends with Zero and Ichii. Nina is voiced by Brittney Karbowski in the english version and Yui Shoji in the japanese version. Her hobby is to stretch, or do sit-ups. Nina is extremely bad at all forms of housework, but she does not seem to realize this. In the English dub, she is voiced by Brittany Karbowski. About Nina is a 7th grade girl with an aggressive character, though Nina has also a caring character, a child-like sweet teenager most of the time. She doesn't take insults very well. She is targeted by many sorcerer examinees as she accidentally swallowed the Crystal Pearl which they need in order to pass their professional wizard exam. Zero and Ichii are her guardians. Meeting Zero and Ichii Nina meets Zero and Ichii in Episode 1, The Princes who Fell from the Sky. When she first sees them,she is curious,and believes it is love at first sight. She meets them by accedentally swallowing the Crystal Pearl, believing it is a piece of hard candy she found on her plate. Later on, the other thousand examinees that are behind Zero, catch up, afraid to hit the girl he finds, which is Nina. He soon lands and stands in front of her, making her scared, so she accidentally swallows the pearl. Soon, Ichii jumps in front of her with Zero, saying that they will protect her. Using defense magic, Zero and Ichii hold off many examinees, while Nina thinks about both of them and believing it was her princes that came to rescue her. In the Anime :In the anime, NIna was at her favorite cake shop when she "accidently" swallowed the Crystal Pearl thinking it was candy. Next thing Zero appeared and Ichii came dropping from the sky inside a car. They use their power to protect Nina from other examinees. Forte and San appears as their main enemy. Nina is quite cheerful often find situations with Zero. She is continuesly followed by Zero and Ichii and at the first few episodes they started rumours In the Manga In the end she decides that she loves Zero. In one of the manga, Nina and Zero kiss when Heart attacked them (causing a smoke screen)but Nina was unawares until Zero confessed to it at the end of Volume 5. In volume 6 Nina realizes that Zero is her one true love. In volume seven of Modotte! Mamotte Lollipop, as an adult of twenty two years, she is depicted with shorter hair and lives in the magic world. She later on accepts Zero's proposal of marriage. In the sequel of Modotte! Mamotte! Lollipop! manga, there was a side-story, it's about her and Zero having gotten married and have 2 children named Rei, the protagonist of the side story and Mina. Category:Real Characters